Mi frágil corazón es tuyo
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Yayoi Aoba encuentra una carta de Jun Misugi que la conducirá a la sorpresa más inesperada de su vida: la promesa de amor eterno que ella tanto esperaba. 'One-shot' conmemorativo del 14 de febrero del año 2020, inspirado en algunos sucesos ocurridos en el manga "Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun". [Jun x Yayoi]


**Aclaración: **Este fanfic está inspirado en un suceso visto en el partido Japón vs Alemania que se está desarrollando actualmente en el manga _Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun_, el cual aún no ha terminado por lo que lo que escriba aquí podría no coincidir después con la historia canónica.

* * *

**Mi frágil corazón es tuyo.**

Yayoi Aoba comenzó a doblar cuidadosamente la ropa que su novio utilizó durante su estancia en el hospital. Al finalizar el partido entre Alemania y Japón de los Cuartos de Final de la lucha por la medalla de oro del fútbol varonil en los Juegos Olímpicos de Madrid, el médico del equipo japonés consideró que Jun Misugi debía acudir a un nosocomio para que se le hiciera un chequeo cardiaco exhaustivo. De inicio, Misugi se había resistido al asunto pero, si bien el entrenador Kira le ordenó que debía seguir las indicaciones del doctor, fueron los ojos de Yayoi los que lo convencieron de dejarse atender. Y acompañar a Jun al hospital, por desgracia, no era algo nuevo para Yayoi: ella estaba consciente de que, si permanecía toda su vida junto a Jun, constantemente tendría que estar a su lado en sus revisiones médicas, como haría cualquier mujer que estuviese enamorada.

– Mi pobre Jun –murmuró Yayoi, al tiempo en que derramaba una pequeña lágrima de tristeza.

Todos los que tuvieron la fortuna (o infortuna) de presenciar el partido entre Japón y Alemania sabían la razón por la cual Misugi _casi_ muere en el campo de juego: el Joven de Cristal había arriesgado su vida al detener (de manera muy estúpida, hay que decirlo) un disparo de Karl Heinz Schneider con el pecho, a pesar de saber que su corazón no lo resistiría, a pesar de saber que los tiros del Káiser de Alemania son lo suficientemente potentes como para causar lesiones serias. Como un boxeador que recibe de lleno un golpe en el pecho, Jun cayó al suelo, fulminado por su destino, cual frágil doncella que ha sido besada por la Muerte. Pero, sin que Yayoi supiera muy bien cómo fue que sucedió, él se levantó como si nada _extraordinario _hubiese ocurrido y continuó jugando, buscando siempre la victoria para su equipo. Misugi resistió los 90 minutos reglamentarios y también el tiempo extra, impulsado por la fuerza de voluntad que siempre lo había caracterizado y que lo había llevado a superar la adversidad en otras ocasiones.

Yayoi, por su parte, lo siguió apoyando aunque estaba consciente de que Jun podía volver a caer en cualquier instante y no volverse a levantar jamás, porque sabía que el deseo de su hombre iba más allá de cualquier razón pues era guiado por el espíritu del guerrero samurái que vivía en él. Daba igual, ella no quería recordar lo sucedido en ese encuentro, suficientes lágrimas había derramado ya por ese suceso y deseaba dejarlo en el pasado.

– Y tu esfuerzo se vio recompensado al final, querido Jun –musitó Yayoi, secándose la lágrima solitaria–. Gracias a ti, Japón consiguió ganar el partido.

En ese momento se encontraba en la habitación de hotel que ella rentó junto con Yoshiko Fujisawa (la novia de Hikaru Matsuyama, quien se había convertido en una de sus más recientes y cercanas amigas dado que sus novios jugaban en la misma Selección) para poder acudir a los partidos de tendría la Sub-23 de Japón en los Olímpicos de Madrid; Yayoi se había llevado la maleta de Jun consigo por mera costumbre, lo había hecho así desde que ellos eran adolescentes y él debía acudir al hospital para tratarse su problema cardiaco, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el día en el que Misugi dejara este mundo. No era la señora Misugi quien se encargaba de revisar las cosas de su hijo, era Yayoi quien se adjudicaba por gusto una labor que aún no le correspondía y que no debía de hacer hasta que se convirtiera en la nueva señora Misugi. Pero, tal y como ya se lo había contado a Yoshiko recientemente, Jun se mostraba renuente a pedirle matrimonio a Yayoi, a pesar de que era el paso más obvio a seguir en su relación, debido a que él creía que no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de la chica debido a su enfermedad.

– Una vez Jun me aclaró que no puede decirme cosas como _"te protegeré por siempre"_ debido a su enfermedad del corazón –le había confesado Yayoi a Yoshiko durante el partido de fase de grupos entre Holanda y Japón–. Pero yo espero que lo haga. Y aguardar por ese día en el que él pueda decirme: _"quiero protegerte por siempre", _es mi manera de proteger a Jun y confiar en él.

Y Yoshiko entendió qué había querido decir Yayoi, a pesar de que sus palabras habían resultado confusas, pues aquélla habría pensado lo mismo de Hikaru de haber estado en la situación en la que se encontraban Misugi y Aoba. Para Yayoi era obvio que en algún momento iba a querer casarse con Jun, no se veía siendo esposa de nadie más ni tampoco se imaginaba la vida sin él y de verdad que no le importaba que Misugi estuviese enfermo ni que, esperaba que no, su vida resultara ser más corta que la del hombre promedio: Yayoi estaría a su lado para apoyarlo, amarlo y guiarlo en cualquier momento de su vida. ¿Por qué Jun se resistía a ver esto?

– Pero ya tomé una decisión, querido Jun: no me importa si nunca me pides que sea tu esposa, yo permaneceré a tu lado por siempre –murmuró Yayoi, doblando con mucho cuidado y amor las prendas usadas por Misugi.

No había mucho en la maleta, sólo el pijama de Jun, una bata, una muda de ropa interior, un par de pantuflas. En los compartimientos pequeños Yayoi encontró un cepillo de dientes eléctrico, hilo dental, una botella pequeña de champú y el cepillo para el cabello que ella había comprado muchos años atrás para usarlo especialmente para esas visitas al hospital por ser pequeño, fácil de transportar y tener un espejo adosado a la cabeza. Aún había algunas hebras de cabello oscuro enredadas entre las cerdas, el cabello de su querido Jun; con un poco de suerte, en algunos años junto con el cabello oscuro habría también algunas canas, lo que significaría que Misugi habría conseguido burlar a la Muerte por el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a tener nietos. Suspirando, Yayoi arrancó las finas hebras de pelo, las hizo un ovillo y las arrojó a la basura para después continuar tanteando en el resto de los compartimentos en busca de un objeto que hubiese olvidado; era una anécdota curiosa, pero cuando Jun creció fue necesario comprarle una rasuradora eléctrica, que Yayoi olvidaba sacar pues no estaba acostumbrada a esta nueva faceta del joven, llegando al extremo de conseguir otra pues llegó a creer que había extraviado la primera cuando en realidad ésta nunca abandonó la maleta. Jun no dejaba de hacerle burla por esta cuestión así que ahora Yayoi se aseguraba de no dejar ningún compartimento sin revisar, una labor que podía resultar tediosa para cualquiera pero no para ella, para quien servir y apoyar a su hombre era una tarea deliciosa. Sin embargo, fue esta servicial actitud la que hizo que la madre de Jun considerara a Yayoi como la mujer que habría de cuidar a su hijo de por vida.

Tras sacar la rasuradora eléctrica, los dedos de la joven tropezaron con un paquete cuadrado y de tamaño medio, que resultó ser un libro de bolsillo: _"Médico de cuerpos y almas"_ de Taylor Caldwell, el cual estaba escrito en inglés; la joven se sorprendió pues no creyó que Jun fuese partidario de este tipo de literatura ni mucho menos que ya hubiese agarrado la costumbre de leer en otros idiomas que no fuesen el japonés. Por mera curiosidad, Yayoi ojeó el libro sin detenerse más que para leer superficialmente uno o dos párrafos y, al pasar por una página cualquiera, una hojita de papel de color blanco salió volando, dio una voltereta ligera en el aire y fue a aterrizar en el suelo frente a sus pies. La joven tomó la hoja, la cual tenía escritas unas frases en japonés con la pulcra letra de Misugi (cosa curiosa: él no tenía la característica fea letra de doctor), lo cual le llamó la atención más que cualquier otra cosa. A pesar de saber que no debía hacerlo, Yayoi no resistió la tentación de leer lo que él había plasmado ahí. Y al hacerlo, sintió que todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza.

La hoja era una pequeña carta de Misugi, la cual al parecer había escrito durante su estancia en el hospital pues la hoja parecía haber sido arrancada de un bloc de notas médicas. La misiva, que fue lo que volvió loca a Yayoi, estaba dirigida a ella en unos términos que Jun siempre se negó a utilizar.

_Yayoi:_

_Llevo mucho tiempo despierto, contemplando el techo de la habitación, pensando en lo que ha sucedido hoy. No sé ni siquiera qué pasó y por eso es que no puedo explicárselo a nadie, porque yo mismo no estoy seguro de creerlo. Sin embargo, de lo que sí puedo estar seguro es de que, durante un terrible momento, pensé que mi Hora Final había llegado y que era momento de volverme uno con la corriente del Universo. Pero, o bien estaba alucinando o bien mi momento de partir no había llegado aún, lo cual me hace pensar que todavía tengo cosas por hacer en este mundo._

_Tengo que confesarte, con mucha vergüenza de mi parte, que no pensé en ti cuando creí que había llegado mi momento de partir. No tuve ningún pensamiento de amor, de dolor, de gratitud para la mujer que ha dedicado buena parte de su vida a acompañarme, a protegerme, a cuidarme de todo mal. ¿Qué clase de personaje tan ingrato puedo llegar a ser que no fui capaz de pensar en ti en el momento en el que creí que había muerto? No lo sé ni lo quiero saber, estoy consciente de que no soy perfecto y nunca lo seré, no mientras tenga este corazón tan 'defectuoso' que me late en el pecho. Y es precisamente esa deuda de gratitud, ese dolor por haberte dejado de lado lo que me ha hecho quedarme despierto, contemplando las sombras de mi propia existencia._

_Yayoi, siempre has estado conmigo sin importarte que esté enfermo; alguna vez te dije que yo nunca podré prometerte que te protegeré por siempre debido a mi frágil corazón pero aún así te negaste a irte de mi lado. Y eso, aunque lo dudes, me hizo amarte más. Ahora sé que soy un hombre egoísta pues, a pesar de que estoy consciente de que estarías mejor al lado de alguien más, en brazos de un hombre que tenga un corazón fuerte como un roble, quiero que estés conmigo siempre, que sean mis brazos los que te rodeen y te den calor. _

_Así que, considerando lo que ha sucedido, lo cerca que estuve de morir y lo ingrato que fui por no pensar en ti en esa hora crucial, no me queda más que decirte una sola cosa: Yayoi Aoba, mi frágil corazón es tuyo. Hoy, ahora y por toda la eternidad…_

– Creo que llegué muy tarde. –La voz de Jun hizo que Yayoi saltara. Ella soltó la hoja y ésta se fue volando otra vez, cayendo a pies de Misugi, quien la recogió y la miró con cierta vergüenza–. No se me ocurrió pensar a tiempo que ibas a revisar mi maleta, como siempre sueles hacer, y encontrarías esta hoja que no quería que leyeras…

– ¡Jun! –expresó Yayoi, poniéndose una mano en el pecho para tratar de controlar su corazón–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías de estar en la concentración!

– Fui a hacerme otro chequeo médico al hospital y estando allá recordé que no saqué mi libro y que, por consiguiente, la carta se había quedado ahí –suspiró Misugi.

– ¿Por qué no querías que la leyera? –cuestionó Yayoi, en voz baja–. Es una carta hermosa…

– Porque quería decirte todo eso en persona –respondió Jun, mirándola a los ojos–. Quería decírtelo frente a frente, justo cuando te diera algo que he comprado para ti, una pequeña joya…

– No tienes que regalarme nada, Jun, lo sabes –se apresuró a decir Yayoi, quien todavía se incomodaba al recibir obsequios de su adinerado novio–. No soy muy adepta a utilizar joyas, además.

– Pero ésta sí la vas a tener que usar –replicó Misugi, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Japón que llevaba puesta–. No era así como quería que esto sucediera pero ya sabes todo lo que pienso, has leído mi nota. Yayoi, siempre has sido importante para mí y siempre lo serás. Siempre has estado a mi lado y quiero que continúes estándolo, quiero que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea al despertar y lo último al dormir, quiero que seas tú y sólo tú en quien me apoye cada vez que necesite salir adelante. Sé que te mereces a alguien fuerte, alguien sano que pueda protegerte pero, a pesar de eso: Yayoi Aoba, mi frágil corazón es tuyo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Y Yayoi vio ante sí una cajita de terciopelo que contenía un anillo, el cual ella apenas pudo ver debido a que las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. Pero desde el mismo momento en el que Jun pronunció las palabras que tanto anhelaba oír, Yayoi ya estaba muy segura de cuál sería su respuesta.

_Sí._

Ella saltó a sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un beso. Hay cosas que, sin importar las enfermedades que aquejan a los seres que amamos o las vueltas que da la vida, están destinadas a suceder.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa _pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– El libro _"Médico de cuerpos y almas" _habla sobre San Lucas, el médico que escribió uno de los Evangelios del Nuevo Testamento de la Biblia.

– Lo de Yayoi explicándole a Yoshiko el por qué Misugi no le ha pedido matrimonio ocurrió en el capítulo 16 del manga _"Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun". _Y lo de Jun deteniendo con el pecho uno de los tiros de Schneider con sus evidentes consecuencias (**SPOILER:** se muere y luego revive), se vio en el partido entre Japón y Alemania del mismo manga.

– No comparto los pensamientos de Yayoi en esta historia pero como la redacté desde su punto de vista tuve que apegarme a su ideología; a mí en lo personal me parece una estupidez lo que Misugi hizo en ese partido.

– Quise escribir este fic debido a que, cuando Jun se muere, no pensó ni por un segundo en Yayoi y esto se me hizo muy cruel así que busqué una forma de corregir parcialmente este asunto porque sentí pena por ella. De paso, lo dejo como fanfic conmemorativo del 14 de febrero del año 2020.


End file.
